Generally, a coaxial cable used for transmitting high-frequency signals as in an antenna wire includes, in outward order from the center, a core wire as a center conductor, an insulator as a dielectric, a metallic tape conductor and a braid as an outer conductor, and an insulative sheath as an outer covering. The coaxial cable of such a construction has a coaxial connector provided at an end thereof so that the coaxial cable can be connected to a mating equipment, a mating coaxial cable or the like. The coaxial connector has a shield terminal for coaxial cable through which the braid is groundedly connected to a mating coaxial connector so as to cutoff electrical noises such as electromagnetic waves and static electricity.
With respect to an end-processing structure of a coaxial cable (the structure of connecting a coaxial cable and a coaxial connector together), the following structure has been proposed. Namely, there is carried out an operation in which first, a braid is exposed at an end portion of the coaxial cable, and then the exposed braid is undone, and a connecting conductor portion of the coaxial connector is inserted into a gap between the undone braid and a metallic tape conductor (or an insulator) disposed inside the braid. Then, an operation for press-fastening a metallic sleeve, separate from the coaxial cable and the coaxial connector, at the position of the above exposed braid is effected. By press-fastening the metallic sleeve, the coaxial cable and the coaxial connector are electrically and mechanically connected together (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In order that the contours of cross-sections of the insulator and the outer conductor are not deformed out of a concentric condition, in other words, in order to satisfy high-frequency characteristics, the above end processing structure has such a structure that the connecting conductor portion of the coaxial connector is inserted into the gap between the braid and the metallic tape conductor (or the insulator) disposed inside the braid. Such a connecting structure also aims at satisfying a predetermined tensile strength of the coaxial cable and the coaxial connector.
Incidentally, in the above end processing structure, it is necessary to carry out the operation for once undoing the braid, exposed at the end portion of the coaxial cable, in order to insert the connecting conductor portion of the coaxial connector into the inside of the braid of the coaxial cable. Therefore, the conventional end processing structure has a problem that the efficiency of the operation is affected since the cumbersome operation must be carried out.
Furthermore, in the above end processing structure, there is required the production and operation, in which the metallic sleeve separate from the coaxial cable and the coaxial connector is prepared, and is attached. Therefore, the above end processing structure has problems that the number of parts increases and that the efficiency of the operation is affected. With respect to the resolution of the problem that the number of the parts increases, consideration for satisfying the predetermined tensile strength of the coaxial cable and the coaxial connector is necessary.
A technique for solving the above problems is disclosed in the following Patent Literature 2. This will be briefly described below.
In FIG. 11, when a connecting conductor portion 14 of a shield terminal 10 forming a coaxial connector 9 is pushed in a cable-extending direction, an annular braid gathered portion 8 composed of a braid 4 is formed between an insulator 3 and an insulative sheath 5. The braid gathered portion 8 is formed by causing a gathered portion to be produced at the braid 4 by the pushing-in of the connecting conductor portion 14. In accordance with the formation of this braid gathered portion 8, a terminal catching portion 7 in the form of an annular bulge is formed at the insulative sheath 5. When the terminal catching portion 7 is formed, a coaxial cable 6 which is a feature of Patent Literature 2 is formed.
In the condition in which the coaxial cable 6 is formed, the connecting conductor portion 4 is kept inserted between those portions of the insulator 3 and the insulative sheath 5 disposed at the front side of the terminal catching portion 7. The connecting conductor portion 14 and the braid gathered portion 8 are contacted with each other, and therefore an electrical connection is formed in a provisional condition.
When a sheath holding portion 15 and a second sheath holding portion 16 of the shield terminal 10 are press-fastened to hold the insulative sheath 5 of the coaxial cable 6, a series of operations are completed. The sheath holding portion 15 and the second sheath holding portion 16 are press-fastened on the insulative sheath 5 in a wound condition. At this time, one outer edge portion 18 of the sheath holding portion 15 is press-fastened to be located adjacent to the terminal catching portion 7. Also, the second sheath holding portion 16 is press-fastened in such a condition that the portion of the insulative sheath 5 disposed at the front side of the terminal catching portion 7 is held between the second sheath holding portion 16 and the connecting conductor portion 14.
When the press-fastening of the sheath holding portion 15 and the second sheath holding portion 16 of the shield terminal 10 is completed, the mechanical fixing is completed, and also the electrical connection of the connecting conductor portion 14 and the braid gathered portion 8 to each other is completed in a complete condition.
If a force is applied in a direction of withdrawing of the coaxial connector 9, the one outer edge portion 18 of the sheath holding portion 15 is caught by the terminal catching portion 7 of the coaxial cable 6. The coaxial cable 9 is prevented by the terminal catching portion 7 from movement in the withdrawing direction.
Reference numeral 2 in the drawings denotes a core wire, reference numeral 11 denotes a dielectric, 12 denotes a shield terminal body, 13 denotes a press-clamping portion and reference numeral 17 denotes a base portion of the press-clamping portion 13.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2004-55475    Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2006-302722